Yes Sir, Mr President
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: After impressing the principal with Phoebe's ideas, the new School President and his flunky Flunky head to the Thunderman's house, with Flunky helping Max with his workout. However, when Max gets to sweaty, he leads Flunky to the bathroom with the School President taking a shower before leading a turned on Flunky to his bedroom.


**Hi Guys, J here... This story was originally posted on my solo account freshdcn but I have decided to merge that account into this one and give the stories on that account a revamp and a fix up. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"23… 24…" called out Flunky from his position of sitting on the muscular back of his school's brand new president and his new 'client', Max Thunderman "and 25!"

Flunky was shocked at the fact he was getting to hang out with THE Max Thunderman, the dude every girl seemed to be drawn towards, but who wouldn't be, the school president was hot. The blonde was sitting on the back due to helping out the older boy with his work out, with Max asking the blonde to sit on him in order to add some more weight to make the sit ups harder. While he would have done it, the fact his cock and arse even covered by his clothing was going to be touching the sexiest dude in school, it was a win-win for the blonde.

"Good set bro" grinned Flunky, the blonde patting Max on the shoulder after he had climbed off of Max and the pair stood up just as Max's twin sister walked into the living room, looking furious.

"MAX!" called out Phoebe loudly as she walked towards the pair of boys, glaring at them "How could you steal my three pronged approach! I should be the one unveiling that smoothie machine tomorrow!"

"But you're the vice president…" said Max with the villain grinning at his twin sister as he reached over and rested his hand on Phoebe's shoulder, leaving it there for a moment "Which is Latin for not the president."

"No, it's not and I only know that because I'm vice president of the Latin Club." bit back Phoebe as she got frustrated with her twin brother and giving Max the reaction he was hoping for.

"Look, the principal put me in the spot and I had nothing, so I gave him your ideas and since you work for me, your ideas are my ideas." said Max with the oldest male of the Thunderman siblings gloating as he walked around his twin sister.

"Here's an idea, you STINK!" said Phoebe, sighing internally that couldn't think of a better come back.

"He stinks…" said Flunky with a grin as the twins looked at the blonde in shock until he smirked and high fived Max "OF POWER!"

"Woah!" said Max as he smelt his pits and found himself agreeing with Phoebe, he stank "Power needs a shower." With Flunky following him, Max slowly made his way towards the bathroom, Max wondering how far the blonde was going to take this body guard job and how far the younger boy was willing to go in order to please Max. "Okay Flunky, while I take a shower, I want you to watch the door and window to make sure that NO one can come in to the bathroom."

"Yes sir!" said Flunky as the pair walked into the bathroom, with the blonde's nerves getting worse as Max both shut and locked the door behind them. Flunky could only stare at Max with wide open eyes as he wondered if he was actually going to get to see what many girls and guys dreamed off, the naked body of THE Max Thunderman. The blonde could only gulp as he continued watching his school president, as Max removed the jacket of his running clothes, the older boy shocked at the smell of his jacket. The eyes only widened when he saw Max remove his t-shirt as he got the first look of Max's defined body, with a noticeable six-pack "Wow."

"Like?" asked Max as he saw the younger boy staring at his chest with Max slightly tapping his abs "been working on these puppies since we moved here."

"Yeah." said Flunky with a slightly blush as Max smirked and went back to what he was doing.

Meanwhile the blonde's mind was confused, while the younger boy had been crushing on Max's twin sister who had been the reason he had even taken this job in the chance he would get to spend time with her. However, he had begun to slowly want to spend most of his time with her twin brother and his 'boss' and 'client' more, something that horrified his mother who thought that Max was just using her son or going to, the mother and Flunky not knowing how true this was. The blonde turned his attention back to Max, who was pulling off of his pants, leaving the newly crowned school president in nothing more than a pair of thin revealing black boxer briefs, which Flunky noticed was clearly highlighting Max's large yet still soft cock.

"Hey Flunky, I have a great idea, take these back downstairs and drop them onto my sister's head." said Max with a smirk as he bent over and grabbed onto his workout sweats with the villain handing it over to the blonde "Let her know that I want them hand washed."

"Yes boss!" said Flunky with a slight stutter as the smell of the older boy's sweats filling his nose with the distinct essence of the older boy's sweat.

"Come right back when you're done, I need someone to guard me in case Phoebe tries to off the president." said Max with a grin, knowing that he was letting the power get to his head, but as the younger boy left and he stared at Flunky's arse, he knew it was going to be worth it.

As he made his way towards the lounge room again, the blonde's thoughts were completely on the bulge he had had seen in the older boy's boxer briefs, with his own cock twitching from the thought of how big Max's cock was. The twitch of his own cock was confusing the blonde to no end. He had always been interested in girls, yet something in him was pulling him towards the other side, with the blonde wondering if this was just a phase, which his mother says everything he likes is, or not. Flunky shook the thought of being totally gay out of his head, so far only Max had caused his dick to twitch, it wasn't like he was getting hard over every single boy and when he watched porn he could only get off when he focused on the girl.

"_Why Max?_" was the thought Flunky continued to come back, trying to work out why the older boy turned him on so much. The blonde ended his thought process as he entered the lounge room and made his way over to Phoebe "My boy wants you to hand wash his running clothes, be sure to hit the pits."

Flunky didn't give Phoebe any chance to respond as he dropped the sweaty clothes onto Max's twin sister's head before making his way back to the bathroom with the blonde walking into the bathroom to find that Max had already gotten into the shower. Through the privacy screen he could see the blacked out outline of his school president and semi crushes's naked body, with the younger boy finding his sight moving down the older boy's body until he saw the outline of Max's large semi hard cock. The blonde continued to stare at the outline of the older boy's cock until he heard the water stop and the privacy screen open with the naked wet body of the school president stepping out.

"Dude, if you want to stare at my junk…" started Max with a grin as he shrugged his shoulders and decided to go for it, he wasn't gay but sex was sex and the possibility of getting it, even if it was with a dude was worth it. Max reached over and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body to the disappointment of the younger boy "How about we head to my bedroom and you can have a nice close look."

"Sure!" exclaimed Flunky before blushing as he worked out he had been caught staring at the older boy's crotch, with the blonde looking up and blush "I mean yes sir, Mr President."

"You can stick with just sir Flunk, I like it!" said Max with a smirk as the towel clad muscular left the bathroom and walked towards the stairs that went down to his basement lair with Flunky following in tow. Once he was in his room, the villain moved over to the bed and shutting the slide entrance off with a metal door that he had gotten permission to be installed with the door being locked to block all possible exits "Oh and lock the door behind you Flunk, then go and sit on my bed."

"Okay… but why sir?" asked Flunky with the nervous blonde following the orders of his crush and school president, locking the door before moving over to sit on the older boy's large bed.

"I think it's clear, you want me, don't you, Flunky?" said Max huskily.

"No." stuttered out Flunky as his usually pale pink skin going red, wondering how he had been caught, but as he looked up at the older boy he was shocked to find desire in Max's eyes.

"Don't lie Flunky, I saw you checking me out." said Max with a smirk as he closed the gap between the pair, with the blonde nervously gulping as the older boy leaned down and pressed his lips against Flunky's.

Flunky moaned at the feeling of the soft lips of the older boy, with Max loving the reaction of the younger boy with Max deciding to deepen the blonde's first kiss with another dude. As the kiss continued, the younger boy finally started to get more confident and let his tongue battle the older boy's tongue who had pushed into Flunky's mouth, but it didn't take long before the blonde submitted to the will of the older boy's tongue. As Max's tongue explored his mouth, Flunky moved his hand up and wrapped his hands around the older boy's head trying to deepen the kiss further while enjoying the softness of Max's perfectly spiky hair against his hands.

"So how was that, Flunk?" asked Max with a smirk on his face as he broke the kiss with the blonde who was standing there stiff shocked that he had just been kissed by THE Max Thunderman.

"That was A…MA…ZING!" said Flunky as his face broke out into a massive grin, with the younger boy still feeling the warmth of Max's lips against his own, with the blonde wondering if he shouldn't bother with girls, if guys kissed that well then stuff girls.

"So what do you want to do next?" said Max, trying to be nice to the younger boy as he knew that if Billy hooked up with an older dude that he wouldn't want the dude to ravish Billy's cute body like he wanted to do to Flunky's.

"Anything that you want to do boss." said Flunky with a blush, while he didn't want to come off as submissive to the older dude, he couldn't help but know that he would do anything the older hunk wanted him to.

"Well, since you liked checking it out when we were in the bathroom, why don't you come over here and feel up these puppies." said Max as he tapped his abs again with the blonde blushing. Seeing the blush, Max reached over and grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand and led Flunky over to him, with the older boy placing the smaller hand onto his chest.

"Wow." said Flunky softly as he started to run his hand up and down the muscular chest of his new crush and school president. He still couldn't believe how defined the older boy was with the younger boy wondering if he would get abs like that when he was older.

"You know dude, since I'm naked, don't you think that you should join me?" said Max with a grin as he decided to even the playing field after the blonde had felt up his chest for a while.

"I don't know… I'm not that..." said Flunky with the blonde blushing a little as he thought about showing his undefined body to the hunky older boy.

"Come on, Flunk." said Max, with the blonde gulping but nodding.

"Okay… but don't laugh." said Flunky softly as he slowly removed his hoodie and let it drop to the floor of Max's bedroom before sliding his two tonal blue striped shirt off of him to reveal his thin chest.

"Not bad, Flunky." said Max with a grin as he looked at Flunky's chest, noting the similarities to his younger brother's chest from the cute little nipples to the adorable belly button.

"Thanks." said Flunky with a blush as he started to undo his jeans before letting them drop to the ground to reveal his green ninja turtle inspired boxer briefs.

"Cute, Billy has a pair just like that." said Max as he looked at the blonde in nothing more than his boxer briefs with the blonde embarrassed that he had worn these boxer briefs today but in his defense he wasn't planning on being seen in his undies by the hottest boy in school. Taking Flunky's embarrassment as a distraction, Max reached over and quickly pulled the blonde's boxer briefs down causing the blonde's blush to get worse as the older boy took in the sight of the younger boy's naked body "Not bad at all, Flunky."

"Thanks." said Flunky still slightly embarrassed "So what now?"

"Well, now you can do something that I've wanted you to do since we started." smirked Max as he reached down and grabbed onto his cock with the older boy waving it at the blonde who blushed "You can suck on this."

The blonde couldn't help but let out a small moan at the sight of the older boy waving his cock, with Flunky moving closer and dropping to his knees in front of the older boy. Flunky nervously reached out and grabbed onto the new school president's dick, the first boy's dick he had touched other than his own with the blonde giving it a few strokes before leaning in and taking the cock into his mouth. The blonde took the mushroom head of Max's cock into his mouth, with the blonde using it as a way to taste Max's cock with the blonde finding that he liked the taste as he slowly began to bob back and forth.

"Fuck you're good, Flunk." moaned out Max as the blonde continued to suck on his cock, with Flunky beginning to use the tongue to swirl Max's cock around his mouth until the older boy knew he wanted to try something new and stopped Flunky.

"Why did you stop me?" whined Flunky, the blonde missing the feeling of the older boy's cock inside of his mouth.

"Because of this." said Max with a smirk as used his super strength to lift Flunky up into the air.

"WOAH!" said a shocked Flunky, not knowing that the older boy was strong enough to lift him like he was nothing but a piece of a paper.

Max grinned at the blonde's reasction as he positioned the cute younger boy on his bed, with the muscular boy getting in between Flunky's legs and lifting them up until they were resting on his shoulders and Flunky's arse was against his crotch. The older boy reached down and grabbed onto his cock, lining it up with the blonde's cute arse with the villain easing himself back into the younger boy, with Max and Flunky moaning from the feeling of Max's cock being in Flunky's tight arse again.

"Oh god!" moaned out Flunky as Max once again began to move in and out of the younger boy with the older boy's balls smacking against Flunky's arse whose moans only got louder from the added feeling. The older boy could only release a loud moan as he lost himself in the pleasure of the blonde's tight arse around his cock.

"_Wonder if Billy's cute arse is this tight._" wondered Max, with the older boy mentally smacking himself from thinking of having his thick cock inside of his baby brother, despite the fact it seemed to be causing his cock to throb inside of the blonde.

In an attempt to get his mind off of Billy's firm bubble butt, he turned his attention to his sister's boyfriend, the weirdly hot blonde Cole, with the villain wondering if he should use his new power to get Cole as a perk. Deciding to focus solely on Flunky for now and work on getting the other hot guys at the school tomorrow with Max reaching around and grabbing onto the younger boy's cock and beginning to stroke the younger boy off as he went back to pounding the blonde's arse.

"Oh god that feels so good sir!" said Flunky with a loud moan as he felt his cock being fisted by the older boy, with the blonde knowing that it wouldn't be too long before he finally reached his edge and he shot his load. With a smirk, Max let go of the younger boy's cock who let out a light whine as he quickly grabbed onto his cock and took over the work and stroking it faster than Max had been doing it. As Flunky wanked himself, Max grabbed onto the blonde's hips and lifted the blonde up with Flunky moaning as Max began to thrust him as hard as humanly possible, with the blonde having to scream out when he felt Max's thick cock ram against his prostate.

"FUCK MAX! HARDER!" moaned out Flunky as the pleasure of the hard thrusts got to him.

Meanwhile upstairs, Billy walked into the house with the younger boy throwing his school bag onto the couch, the boy slightly tired from his after school activities.

"NORA! I'm home!" cried out Billy, wondering where his younger sister was as they normally hanged together once they were home. As he got no response from his sister, he decided to go and see what Max was up to with the younger boy moving over to the side of the couch and opening up the secret compartment that housed the slide down to his older brother's bedroom and lair "BILLY IN THE HOLE!"

"_What the!_" thought Billy as he slide down the slide and his feet slamming against a metal door.

"What was that?" asked Flunky, the blonde having been moved onto the super villain's lap, with Max enjoying the feeling of Flunky riding his cock as Flunky's arse trying to milk a load out of his school president.

"Forget about it!" grunted Max, not caring about anything else other than the tightness of the blonde's arse. Wondering what was making Max grunt and who the other voice belong to, Billy used his small structure to his advantage as he turned around in order to look through the tiny gap in the metal door in order to see what was happening. The small gap was something his mother had forced his brother to add into the door, after the younger boy had gotten stuck in the tunnel for a night and had only been found when Max unlocked the tunnel to have it ready for when he got home.

"_Woah!_" said Billy softly as his eyes widened and jaw dropped as he looked through the gap to find his brother with a blonde boy on his lap with Max's cock which the younger boy noticed looked different and bigger than he had last seen, in the blonde's arse.

As he wondered why his brother would put his cock into someone's arse, Billy's eyes travelled over both of the boys, shocked at how defined his brother had become since the time they are showered together, with Billy noticing that Flunky's body looked closer to his own despite the blonde having a bigger cock. Unaware that Billy was watching them, Max used his strength to lift the younger boy off of his cock with Flunky whining a little from the loss of it, before Flunky cried out in pleasure as Max pushed him down onto his cock his spot in the slide, Billy was shocked at how large his brother's cock was, as he watched his older brother slam the blonde boy down on his cock with Billy wondering how much it must have hurt for Flunky to cry out.

"Oh god, Max! I'm going to shoot, sir!" cried out Flunky, with the blonde moaning loudly as Max's fist continued to go up and down on his cock rapidly.

"_Shoot what?_" wondered Billy silently as he watched the blonde intensely in order to work out what Flunky was going to shoot and how he was going to do it.

"Here it comes!" moaned out Flunky, and with one last moan the blonde started shooting his load.

"_WOAH!_" though Billy as his eyes widened as he watched Flunky's cum flying out of him and onto Max, with the remainder of the blonde's cum dribbling onto and covering his older brother's hand.

"Oh god, Flunky!" Max moaned out, with the older boy enjoying the feeling of the blonde boy's arse tightening around his cock trying to squeeze his thickness of its load. Once Flunky had finished shooting his load, the blonde went back to work riding his school president's cock as hard as he could, with the younger boy pushing his arse further down the older boy's cock with every movement in order to force more of Max's cock into him.

"_Holy…_" thought Billy as he watched his older brother's cock being completely buried in the younger boy's arse. Despite wondering why someone would put their cock in someone's arse, Billy was shocked when he found himself wondering what it would be like to have a cock in his own arse.

"Shit, Flunk. Your arse feels good!" grunted out Max, with the blonde only moaning in response as Flunky threw his head back with his eyes closed "I'm going to cum soon man!" Deciding to milk the fuck for as much as he can before he shot his load, Max grabbed onto the younger boy's hips and rammed Flunky onto his cock, with the older boy beginning to fuck Flunky as hard as he could. With his rapid pace it didn't take long before Max moaned out loudly and started shooting into the younger boy's arse, the blonde's inners being coated by the white load.

"Wow!" muttered Billy loudly as he watched his brother cumming in the younger boy's arse, shocked at what he had just watched with his mind rapidly wondering why Max would shoot whatever had come out Flunky's cock into the blonde boy.

"BILLY!" cried out Max as he heard the voice of his younger brother, with Max quickly pushing Flunky off of his cock in order to look around his lair for Billy, with his thoughts panicking "_Shit… Shit… Billy didn't see me fucking Flunky did he_?" Billy kept quiet as Max continued looking around his room, not even bothering to check in the tunnel for the younger boy as he prayed to god this was one big joke and that he wasn't going to have to explain to his younger brother why he had been fucking a dude or what sex even was.

"_Fuck!_" thought Max as Billy finally let him know where he was by the younger boy knocking on the tunnel door, with Flunky and Max quickly looking at him nervously and scared. Max praying that he hadn't ruined his younger brother forever and that Billy would be able to keep the fact that he had just watched Max fuck a dude, a secret.


End file.
